Até que a chuva nos reencontre
by Amamiya Usio
Summary: Near deseja encontrar Mello novamente e pede para a chuva fazêlo. [Yaoi][MxN]


Era mais uma tarde de chuva, mas para o pequeno garoto de roupas extremamente brancas, de um cabelo tão alvo que poderia fazer a neve mais pura sentir inveja, e de orbes negras, que expressavam apenas o vazio de seu ser. O fato de que estivesse chovendo não lhe interessava, não fazia diferença, apenas continuava a manejar os bonecos de plástico em seus dedos, cada um de personagens reais, e não de filmes ou estórias em quadrinhos, feitos especialmente para ele.

Até que uma hora se cansou e resolveu encarar a janela, a passagem se encontrava cinzenta assim como o dia anterior. Um sentimento de dor irreconhecível começou a pontar em seu peito, sua mente parou de pensar e por alguns segundos foi parar em suas lembranças no lar Wammy. No dia em que seu rival de alta estatura, loiro e de enormes orbes azuis de um tom naturalmente emotivo, tinha abandonado-o, lembrou-se também que chovia muito naquele dia. Observara o chocolátra fechar o portão atrás de si com os grossos pingos de água caindo-lhe sobre a face.

Desde aquele dia foi que as primeiras pontadas em seu peito começaram a aparecer, era como se tivesse perdido algo muito importante, mas não se lembrava do que era, algo que poderia ser considerado irrecuperável.

Seus pensamentos evaporaram e ele voltou a realidade no momento em que ouviu a voz feminina de sua subordinada Hal, que lhe perguntava algo sobre as conclusões das pesquisas. O pequeno piscou os olhos, respondendo prontamente as perguntas da mulher, e foi novamente deixado a só com sua mente.

Ao confirmar que estava sozinho, tirou a foto do loiro de seu bolso e ficou por observá-la enquanto novamente mergulhava em seus pensamentos. Para ele as crianças Wammy, verdadeiros gênios eram pessoas com anomalias, destinadas a essa vida de solidão. Várias vezes se perguntara por que Mello desejava ser o número um e jamais conseguia chegar em uma conclusão concreta. O loiro para ele era como as ondas do mar que rosam seus pés, mas quando tenta pega-las, fogem com uma velocidade incrível e se persistir são capazes de te engolir.

Graças as visitas repentinas de L e a determinação do rival em tira-lo do sério, com esperança de ver alguma expressão estampada na face do albino além daquele vazio, não se sentia tão só. Era seu quebra-cabeça favorito, ironicamente com peças faltando, e outras que não encaixavam em nenhum lugar, reações inesperadas, outras previsíveis, uma verdadeira onda de emoções, coisa da qual Near jamais poderia ser.

Já anoitecia e foi surpreso pelo relato do segundo L, que na verdade era Kira em pessoa, sobre a invasão á sede da máfia onde Mello se localizava e a explosão do mesmo. O pequeno tentou passar o mesmo tom de voz inquebravel, mas estava quase em prantos. Todas as esperanças que tinha alimentado sobre a volta do mafioso, foram quebradas como se fossem as centenas de pedras que o mesmo carregava em seu rosário, se dispersando por todo seu corpo.

Naquela noite o albino que normalmente tinha sono muito pesado, teve uma imensa dificuldade para dormir, além dos milhares de pesadelos que teve ao decorrer da noite.

**o.o.O.o.o**

O mês seguinte passou muito arrastado, era como se o relógio tivesse brigado com Near, movendo seus ponteiros cada vez mais devagar. As pontadas começaram a ficar muito mais freqüentes e incontroláveis toda vez que pensava na possível morte do outro.

Resolvera fazer Kira pagar, ele mesmo iria dar-lhe a sentença, sem dó nem piedade assim como o mesmo fizera com uma das únicas pessoas que eram hábeis de lhe compreender, iria sem dó nem piedade mandá-lo a sete palmos debaixo da terra e não iria se arrepender disso.

Foi quando no trigésimo primeiro dia, dispensou sua subordinada mais cedo, um gesto generoso já que seria sua folga. Pórem duas horas depois de dispensá-la viu-a novamente avançando pelos corredores, mas não estava desacompanhada, uma figura mais alta que ela e escondido por um casaco vermelho, mirando uma arma em sua cabeça a acompanhava. Não podia ser, não era verdade, o albino não conseguia pensar direito e quando ouviu a voz do estranho, reconheceu-o instantaneamente, era Mello! Estava com uma voz muito mais robusta e áspera, pode ver pelo reflexo do vidro uma enorme cicatriz em seu lado direito da face, marcada diagonalmente.

Fez questão de não encará-lo como nos velhos tempos, apenas ficou brincando com seus carrinhos. O loiro estava muito ríspido com o menor, encarando-o com ódio no olhar, apontara uma arma para o outro em sinal de revolta, queria olhar para as orbes negras mais uma vez, mas nada. A conversa aos poucos foi se tornando mais calma, os dois chegaram a se entenderem a um ponto, mas acabaram se desentendendo logo, e a maior preciosidade que o menor tinha foi devolvida ao verdadeiro dono. Mello fez seu caminho de volta, desacompanhado e evaporou na escuridão da noite.

O tempo se fez lento novamente até o próximo dia de chuva, que acordou o albino no meio da madrugada. Resolveu se levantar e desceu até o andar térreo, fitou através da janela os grossos pingos de água aterrisarem bruscamente contra o chão, dando um efeito lindíssimo de pequenas estrelas. Não pode resistir, estava totalmente seduzido por aquilo, abriu a imensa porta de vidro blindada e se dirigiu até o meio da rua, olhando para o espetáculo que acontecia no chão. Foi tragado por sua imaginação tão rapidamente que não escutou o barulho de uma moto, só após sentir um casaco vermelho cobrindo lhe a cabeça com o capuz e o restante do corpo, voltou a realidade. Seus olhos encontraram os azuis mais uma vez, que demonstravam muita preocupação. Sem que pudesse responder, o loiro o pegou no colo, e aproximou os rostos, até que lacrou a boca do albino com a sua própria. Aquele ato foi inesperado, porém foi totalmente aceitado quando Near entreabriu mais a boca e sentiu a língua travessa e com um delicioso gosto de chocolate invadi-lo. Passou seus braços pelo pescoço do outro, abraçando-o. Depois de algum tempo, que pareciam ser horas, dias, semanas, e messes, quebraram o beijo por falta de ar.

A porta foi aberta com violência por Mello que ainda carregava o menor em seu colo, deitou-o no sofá, tirando suas roupas molhadas e cobrindo-o com a veste quente.

Passou um tempo embalando o pequeno para dormir, e saiu triunfante pela porta e nunca mais foi visto com a magnífica roupa vermelha.


End file.
